King and Queen for a Day! (LAoPtS)
Plot Following Ash's Battle Palace victory, the group head towards the Battle Tower located just outside Cremini Town. While on the boat back to the Kanto mainland, Ash looks at his Symbols and admires them. Max reminds him that once he has six, the location of the secret seventh facility will be revealed. As they arrive on the mainland, they are welcomed ashore by Team Rocket in disguise and offered free massages. Ash and his friends are skeptical about whether the offer is real or not, but decide to accept anyway. As they are relaxing, Meowth presses a button on a controller, activating devices that locks them to the tables they are lying on. Team Rocket removes their disguises and try to grab Pikachu, Eevee, and Bonsly. Pikachu tries a Thunderbolt, but a glass wall protects Team Rocket. Meowth presses another button, trapping the three Pokémon within a cage. Before Team Rocket can steal the twerps' Pokémon, Ash sends out Sceptile to attack. Jessie brings out Dustox and James sends out his Mime Jr. before deciding that it is too cute to battle. Sceptile and Dustox trade blows with Leaf Blade and Psybeam. Munchlax pops out of its Poké Ball and uses Metronome, which turns into a Sandstorm that blows Team Rocket away. Ash and his friends are okay, but notice that Pikachu and Bonsly are missing. After Team Rocket lands in a faraway location, they notice that Mime Jr. and Meowth are gone as well. The missing Pokémon are caught in the tent, now hanging from a billboard in the city. The tent rips open and the Pokémon fall to the ground. Three men in black suits, hats, and sunglasses emerge from a luxury vehicle and approach the Pokémon in an attempt to catch them. The tent falls from above and covers the men, letting the Pokémon escape. Meowth believes that the men were sent by Giovanni to go after him. The men find the Pokémon and once again start chasing after them. They are chased on the sidewalk, through an alley, under a bridge, and back on the streets, where the Pokémon jump on and over the men's car. Meowth accidentally breaks off the car's Electrike-shaped hood ornament and throws it away. They finally lose the men by hiding inside industrial pipes. After running so much, the Pokémon stop in an alley and are too tired and hungry to move. Meowth sees a woman having trouble getting Pokémon food into a doorway and decides to help her. He plans to steal one of the boxes for himself and the other Pokémon, but as he is walking away with the last box, the woman sees him and lets him have it for his generosity. Meowth brings the box of Pokémon food back to the other Pokémon, but Pikachu is skeptical at first. Meowth explains that he worked very hard to earn that food. All the Pokémon begin eating the food but Bonsly, who cannot eat solids. Meowth adds water from a faucet to the Pokémon food to soften it up enough for Bonsly to drink it through a straw. The men in black suits suddenly return and begin chasing the Pokémon again. Meanwhile, as Team Rocket is looking for the Pokémon, they spot a Mime Jr. and Bonsly in an alley, under a blanket. This Mime Jr. and Bonsly aren't familiar, however, since they are wearing a yellow kerchief and blue scarf, respectively. The scared Pokémon run out of the alley and right into Ash and his friends. A group of fans run after the two Pokémon as they flee. Brock realizes that it's not his Bonsly. He and May then explain that those are actors from a famous romantic Pokémon drama in which Bonsly and Mime Jr. stay in love even though everyone tries to keep them apart. Meowth, Pikachu, Bonsly, and Mime Jr. run across a bridge, where a casting crew is set up. Meowth realizes that the three men who were chasing them must have mistaken them for the king and queen of the movie they are working on. After looking at both Mime Jr. and Bonsly, the Director realizes that they must not be the same Pokémon. Team Rocket disguise themselves as talent agents and step in to suggest to the Director that the Pokémon are just as good or even better than the real King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. With no other choice, the director decides to use them. Mime Jr. and Bonsly are given a kerchief and scarf to look just like the real king and queen and do their parts. A man in a Mime Jr. costume and another in a Bonsly one act out the scene for the Pokémon. They face each other and hug one another out of love. Mime Jr. then mimics its part as the two men demonstrate again. The director forgets all doubt he had with the replacements and is excited to have them. As they are eating lunch, Team Rocket are thoroughly enjoying the provided food on set. Jessie comes up with the idea that they should try to get Pikachu in the series as an extra so that they can steal all the Pokémon once filming is finished. Ash and his friends run into the three men from before and notice that they are holding the real Bonsly and Mime Jr. actors. The men explain that they are talent agents and were looking for a Pokémon Center because the Pokémon were very sick. They tell Ash and his friends that they saw their Pokémon on the bridge. The Director receives a phone call about the sick actors, but decides to stick with the stand-ins. When Ash and his friends go to the set, Pikachu and Bonsly leap into Brock and Ash's arms. The director explains to them the situation about needing Bonsly and Mime Jr. as stand-ins for the drama. The Director asks if they could help out by being extras who walk in the background during the scene. The scene plays out perfectly until Team Rocket, wearing costumes, stand in front of the camera and ruin the shot. They are thrown off of the set and the scene is shot again. This time, smoke disrupts the scene and Team Rocket performs their motto. The Director knocks each member of Team Rocket, including Wobbuffet, off of the set. Jessie retaliates by knocking him to the ground. Brock scolds Jessie for talking back to the Director and tells Bonsly to use Double-Edge repeatedly on her, and Mime Jr. joins the assault, using Mimic to imitate Bonsly's Double-Edge. After Bonsly uses Fake Tears, Mime Jr. uses Tickle, and Bonsly responds with Flail, all while the director has the cameraman keep shooting the scene. Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance, making everyone confused and start dancing. The director imagines that the movie is going to be great with everyone getting up to dance, and that he will win an award for it. Fed up, Jessie brings out Seviper while Ash has Pikachu use Iron Tail. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Pikachu evades and uses Volt Tackle to send Team Rocket blasting off. The Director yells cut to end filming. Major events * Ash's next Battle Frontier match is revealed to be at the Battle Tower near Cremini Town. * James's Mime Jr. is revealed to know Teeter Dance. * Brock's Bonsly is revealed to know Flail.